1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile computing devices and wireless data networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased deployment of mobile computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones, many users desire both mobility and connectivity to various networks and data sources, such as access to the Internet and e-mail. To provide for such mobility and connectivity, many wireless local area network (WLAN) receiving stations have been deployed in public places, such as airports, malls and hotels. While a mobile computer user typically has knowledge of WLAN stations within the work environment, such users while travelling and in public places often do not know the location of suitable WLAN stations for providing a network connection. Accordingly; there is a need for an improved system and method for dynamically locating wireless network access points.